Union parfaite
by CrazyChamalow
Summary: Suite de Folie Fraternelle - Passons du point de vue de l'autre jumeau. Effrayé par l'étrange sentiment qu'il nourrit à l'égard de son semblable, il décide de mettre de la distance entre eux. Mais quand une certaine demoiselle découvre le pot aux roses.. Yaoi Twincest - Hikaru x Kaoru


Une douce voix me réveilla ce matin-là, moi qui étais résigné à rester couché dans les draps soyeux n'émets aucune protestation. N'importe quelle voix m'aurait fait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et de froid afin de rendre la personne le plus mal à l'aise et gêné possible. N'importe quelle voix, sauf la tienne. Tu me secoues doucement l'épaule en continuant de m'appeler alors que j'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Tes mouvements cessent et un sourire s'étire sur ton visage, m'éblouissant encore plus que la lumière du jour. Tu m'avertis de l'heure et je souffle en réponse, ne comprenant même pas la raison de ce réveil.

 **\- Maman et papa ne vont pas tarder. On devrait y aller non ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'école..**

 **\- Tu veux que je leur demande si on peut rester avec eux ?**

J'approuve de la tête et me redresse en te regardant prendre le combiné de téléphone sur la table de nuit. Ton pyjama est exactement le même que le mien, si ce n'est que la teinte est différente et qu'un fil pend le long de ton col dans ton dos. Je me redresse et l'attrape, tirant dessus pour te le faire remarquer. Tu me regardes surpris, toujours au téléphone avec nos parents, puis me souris et me mime une paire de ciseau avec deux doigts. Je roule des yeux et finis par me lever pour aller prendre cette foutue paire de ciseau. En marchant dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau de notre père, je croise deux de nos servantes qui me saluent avec un sourire chaleureux. Je les aime bien elles, parce qu'elles sont jumelles comme nous et qu'elles comprennent qu'on a besoin de rester toujours ensemble toi et moi.

J'ouvre le tiroir du bureau et le referme avant de sortir, ciseau en main. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je vois que tu es toujours au téléphone avec un air légèrement peiné et je pose les ciseaux sur le bord du lit pour venir te serrer dans mes bras. Quelques secondes plus tard tu reposes le téléphone en soupirant, fébrile. Je sais d'avance que tu as eu une mauvaise nouvelle et je me doute de ce que c'est, mais je ne veux pas te contrarier alors je me tais et attends en silence. Tu as de légers tremblotements et tu te laisses aller contre moi pour éviter de craquer. De petites larmes sont nichées au coin de tes yeux et je suis déjà triste pour toi, vu que tu prends toujours tout à coeur en ce qui les concerne.

 **\- Maman et papa ne rentreront pas finalement..**

 **\- Bon anniversaire Kaoru.**

Tu me fais un pâle sourire et me sers dans tes bras en me répondant un "à toi aussi" tout à fait heureux. Nos parents ne sont pas libres souvent, à cause du travail et de l'entreprise qu'ils gèrent. Ce sont plus les domestiques qui s'occupent de nous mais depuis que l'un des serviteurs t'a foulé le poignet en te tirant pour que tu ailles dans la douche, je ne laisse plus personne t'approcher ou te toucher. Sauf ces deux filles et notre majordome qui t'a déjà rattrapé alors que tu t'évanouissais. On les laisse nous approcher. Cependant on est juste nous deux contre tout le monde. Tu m'as promis sous la neige il y a un an qu'on ne se lâcherait pas, sauf si l'un de nous veut arrêter. Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, on ne saurait pas se séparer pour une fille. Surtout que ce sont toutes des idiotes.

Finalement nos serviteurs ont décidé de nous laisser rester à deux pendant la journée. Selon eux, on ne fête pas ses huit ans tous les jours. Les jumelles nous ont offert une paire de moufles similaires. Mais pas similaire comme les autres, qui changent le coloris. Ces paires de moufles sont identiques à cent pour cent. J'ai balbutié un remerciement alors que tu leur a souri fièrement, les enfilant directement pour montrer qu'elles te plaisent. Nous avons passé la journée à regarder la télévision et à trainer sur nos consoles de jeux. Pendant que je jouais, tu me regardais et inversement. On gardait toujours contact, chaque fois qu'on le pouvait. Depuis qu'on était petits même. Maman nous avait une fois raconté lors d'un repas qu'une fois nés, on nous avait placés dans la même couveuse parce qu'on ne s'était pas lâché la main. Je te détaille alors que tu finis ta partie et me rapproche de toi jusqu'à nous coller. J'attends que tu poses la console pour te prendre la main et tu t'allonges à mes côtés. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux et petit à petit, le sommeil nous emporte.

 **...**

J'ouvre les paupières un peu remué par l'agitation dans les couloirs, tentant tant bien que mal de me souvenir de la veille. Nos parents étaient rentrés pour la première fois depuis six mois. Ils avaient manqué notre rentrée au collège et avaient tentés de passer une soirée avec nous. Tu étais ravi jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de partir plus tôt de prévu. Après, je me souviens m'être emporté alors que tu leur cherchais des excuses. Et puis.. Je ferme les yeux.

On est dans le même lit, comme tous les matins. Sauf que cette fois-ci nous ne portons aucun vêtement. Je me souviens pertinemment de ce qu'on a fait. De tes larmes, de ta chaleur, de ton corps identique au mien et pourtant si sensible. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis à la fois honteux de t'avoir fait subir ça, de t'avoir fait mal au point d'en pleurer.. Et heureux d'avoir pu le faire avec toi. Je ne me vois pas encore le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Le départ de nos parents n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses, au fond de moi je sais bien que je te trouvais attirant depuis le début. Quel narcissisme n'est-ce pas ? Aimer la copie parfaite de soi-même. Tu commences à bouger doucement tandis que je fixe devant moi. J'ai trop peur de t'avoir forcé la main, d'avoir forcé les choses tout court. Un gémissement de ta part me signale que tu en souffres toujours. Je presse les paupières fermement quand tu te redresses, la tête tournée vers moi. Ta main se fraye un chemin sous la couette jusqu'à ma cuisse et, surpris, je tournai la tête vers toi avec incrédulité. Tu comprends directement et lâche un petit rire.

 **\- Si c'est toi, ça me va.**

Ta phrase me réchauffe le cœur et je me penche pour coller nos lèvres immédiatement. Ta surprise ne dure que quelques instants avant que tu enroules tes bras autour de ma nuque afin de m'embrasser plus tendrement encore.

 **...**

Je lâche un rire amusé lorsque je te regarde discuter avec le Prince. Tu l'embêtes tout comme moi et ta manière d'agir est si adorable que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te dévorer des yeux, chose qui est permise grâce au club. Nous jouons le lien fraternel impossible, cet amour qu'on est censés ressentir l'un pour l'autre fictivement me brûle les entrailles. J'ai envie de t'embrasser tout le long du temps que j'ai à passer avec toi. Mes dents châtient ma lèvre inférieure et je vois que tu fais semblant d'être gêné devant les jeunes filles. J'arrive immédiatement après et t'enlace tendrement, répliquant à quel point je déteste te voir triste et abattu. Tu enfouis ton nez dans mon cou, ce qui a le don de me rendre fou. Fou de toi. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Haruhi me dévisager ce qui me surprend. D'habitude elle ne fait que secouer la tête avec un air désespéré mais là, c'est avec les sourcils froncés qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

Le club se termine et nous retournons en classe. Tu es assis à trois sièges de moi, ce qui est bien trop loin à mon goût, cependant je n'ai rien à dire car Haruhi est à mes côtés. Elle écrit avec son critérium sur une feuille puis le pose et se tourne vers moi, la tête posée sur le creux de la main.

 **\- Hikaru, il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux.**

 **\- Oh ? C'est à propos du Prince ? Ou alors reconnais-tu enfin-**

 **\- C'est sérieux Hikaru. Rejoins-moi dans la salle du club après les cours. Et viens seul s'il te plait. C'est au sujet de Kaoru.**

Lorsqu'elle prononce ton nom je cesse mes sottises et me mords la lèvre. J'ai peur qu'elle m'annonce une horrible chose te concernant. Déjà que ce gars-là t'avait fait une déclaration il y a peu.. Ca m'avait mis dans un état impossible, me prouvant que j'étais bel et bien totalement amoureux de toi. De mon propre frère, de mon sosie, mon jumeau. Ca devait certainement être une vengeance du ciel pour m'avoir permis d'être si proche d'un être que je le suis avec toi.

La fin des cours arrive plus vite que prévue, mes mains sont moites à l'idée de ce que va me dire Haruhi à ton propos. Tu me souris en agitant la main pour montrer que le chauffeur est là. Hésitant à te dire la vérité, je m'approche de toi et t'embrasse sur le front.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Mais je reviens directement après mon ange, promis.**

Tu approuves en souriant et me réponds que tu vas commencer les devoirs pour nous deux. Je souris en voyant la limousine partir car c'est vrai que tu es bien plus studieux que moi. J'attends que l'école se vide un peu pour ne pas me faire suivre par des filles qui viennent au club puis vais à notre point de rendez-vous. Une fois entré je vois Haruhi assise dans un des canapés, faisant la liste de ses courses. Je m'affale dans celui d'en face avec grâce, c'est le seul moyen de me sentir en position dominante dans notre échange. Bien que je sois mort de trouille. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle commence à parler mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué alors je prends sur moi.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important concernant Kaoru ?**

Elle relève la tête et ferme son calepin avec un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant puis porte enfin son attention sur moi.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Au début je pensais que vous faisiez semblant et que vous étiez très doués, ô combien doué au point de simuler une guerre pour venir dans mon appartement, mais j'aimerai comprendre. Tu es réellement amoureux de lui pas vrai ?**

Je la regarde bouche-bée par sa perspicacité. Bien que prolétaire, elle n'en était pas moins intelligente que les autres élèves. Voire même plus. La majorité des élèves de notre école - nous y compris - sont là par influence de nos parents. Mais elle, elle s'est débrouillée seule pour y venir. Déjà qu'elle sait nous reconnaitre quand nous jouons à "Qui est Hikaru ?", je dois admettre qu'elle est on ne peut plus intelligente. Le contraire du Prince en somme. Je me passe une main sur le visage, essayant d'encaisser le tout et souffle.

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien. Je veux dire, entre frères ou membre d'une même famille. C'est mal de s'aimer avec des sentiments amoureux. Et vous êtes toujours ensemble, ce qui ne facilite pas le travail pour ne plus l'aimer comme ça.**

 **\- Il est à moi et je suis à lui.**

 **\- Vu ton regard, je suppose que vous avez déjà fait.. Vous savez quoi. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de choses habituellement ça me donne un haut-le-cœur. Mais dans votre circonstance.. On va dire que je comprends la cause.**

Elle se lève et s'assoit à côté de moi alors que j'ai rabattu mes jambes contre moi et que mes bras sont croisés dessus. Elle dit que ça la gêne mais elle nous comprend. Ca m'embrouille l'esprit. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et je me tends directement, ce qui la fait rire doucement. C'était sans compter sur le sol qui se souleva soudain accompagné d'un rire fracassant et d'une jeune fille par-dessus le tout.

 **\- Renge-chan ?**

 **\- Maintenant que je suis au courant, en tant que grande fan de boys-love, je me dois de savoir lequel est au-dessus et lequel est en-dessous ! Est-ce Kaoru, le timide jeune homme qui prendrait les reines lors des moments intimes, surprenant avec sa perversité inégalée ? Ou bien Hikaru, le grand frère dominateur qui prend soin de son frère comme d'une chose fragile en lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse ? Lequel a déclaré en premier ses sentiments lors d'un moment romantique malgré l'angoisse que ça ne soit pas réciproque ? Qui-**

 **\- Je lui ai pas dit.**

Renge s'arrête et me regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte et me scrute avec ses yeux exorbités tandis qu'Haruhi a une moue étonnée et à la fois peinée. Je grogne et me redresse, passant une main dans mes cheveux de gêne.

 **\- Mais Hikaru, ça doit te faire souffrir de ne pas lui dire que tu l'aimes.**

 **\- Si il est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Haruhi ?**

Les deux filles me fixent sans piper mot et je pars sans attendre mon reste jusqu'à la limousine qui est revenue entre-temps. Le chauffeur me sourit et me souffle ton prénom, me dévoilant secrètement que tu lui as demandé de revenir pour moi. Ca me donne le sourire tant tu es attentionné.

 **...**

Je suis essoufflé et retombe dans le lit en faisant attention de ne pas t'écraser. Nos respirations sont saccadées et pourtant coordonnées, tu es toujours en train de planer et je t'observe dans cette position aguicheuse, le visage rempli de luxure. Je viens de te faire à nouveau l'amour et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on a vu les étoiles. Nos corps s'emboitent parfaitement, comme si c'était leur position originelle, une union parfaite. Une fois que ton souffle se calme, je me redresse et vais dans la salle de bain pour éviter ton regard. La porte fermée, je me regarde dans le miroir et détourne les yeux. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis pas aussi beau même si nous sommes identiques. Tu as quelque chose qui n'est pas chez moi, cette chose qui te rend si unique à mes yeux.

J'entre dans la douche et me rince, essayant d'ignorer mon début d'érection en t'imaginant à nouveau durant notre ébat. Tu es si mignon quand on le fait, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je mets l'eau froide pour me calmer et ressors une fois habillé tandis que tu traines toujours dans le lit. Je suis embarrassé car c'est à nouveau moi qui ai initié l'acte, tu étais peut-être fatigué ce matin-ci. Je sors rapidement de la pièce pour éviter de te regarder avec autant de tendresse dans le regard. Foutus sentiments.

Une fois dans la voiture, Renge m'envoie ses histoires rocambolesques à propos de nous deux. Je n'ai absolument pas son numéro dans mes contacts, mais rien qu'à la manière d'écrire je sais que c'est elle. Comment a-t-elle eu mon numéro de portable ? Mystère. Cette fille me fout décidément la chair de poule.

 **...**

Nous sommes à nouveau au club, entourés de jeunes filles aux hormones bien agitées. L'avantage dans notre travail là-bas c'est que nous pouvons être naturels, nous toucher et nous caresser tendrement sans attirer de regard haineux ou dégoutés. Nous jouons une comédie qui met en œuvre mes sentiments pour toi et ceux que je rêve que tu aies à mon égard. Tes rougissements sont de pures extases, bien que je doute qu'elles soient réellement dues à ma présence. Je te vois aller chez Haruhi qui me regarde alors avec des yeux pensifs. Ce regard me perturbe tant que j'en oublie de répondre aux filles toujours présentes autour de moi.

 **\- Chères Princesses, que diriez-vous d'une partie de loup dans les jardins de l'école ?**

Les demoiselles couinent bêtement en regardant Tamaki et son sourire ravageur. Nous suivons donc le groupe en extérieur et, pris de mon instinct compétitif, je cours à toute allure me cacher derrière le bâtiment avec Haruhi.

 **\- Dis Hikaru, tu as déjà pensé à lui dire ?**

 **\- J'ai peur de sa réaction.**

 **\- Kaoru ne te repousserait jamais. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça.**

 **\- Mais pas de la même manière.**

Sa moue s'attriste à nouveau et le silence ne fut que de courte durée car le Sire vient de nous plaquer au sol. Il geint et grimace en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas sur la jeune fille qu'il avait sauté, mais bien sur moi. Haruhi éclate de rire et nous nous rendons près des éliminés, nous éloignant pour reprendre notre discussion qui m'a totalement fait perdre mon envie de gagner.

 **\- Je pense qu'il faut lui dire. Comme je te l'ai dit, je comprends la cause de ton amour et je pense que toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureux.**

 **\- Et s'il me repousse ? On ne coucherait plus ensemble.**

 **\- Faut-il vraiment avoir un rapport sexuel pour aimer quelqu'un ?**

Je ferme les yeux en imaginant ton dos cambré et ton visage rougi. Rien que cette vue me provoque des frissons, je n'ose pas imaginer ne plus te voir nu à mes côtés. Tu es si magnifique que choyer ton corps est une véritable aubaine pour épancher mon amour pour toi. Haruhi secoue la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle a vu à quoi je pensais et reprend à nouveau alors qu'on entend des cris de plus en plus aigus venant des filles à nos côtés.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ton amour. Il faut surtout que tu aies confiance en toi, comme lorsque vous agissez au club. Tout semble si naturel, mais je vois bien que vous vous forcez parfois l'un comme l'autre. Au fond, je me dis que ça doit forcément être réciproque pour qu'il.. Kaoru !**

Je fais volte-face à une vitesse hallucinante et te vois juste au moment où tu fonces dans le mur. Incapable de me retenir, je me précipite vers toi alors que Tamaki est déjà penché et le repousse pour m'agenouiller. Je te prends contre moi, le regard perdu et paniqué et refuse de te lâcher.

 **\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !**

Je te soulève comme une plume et me rends au pas de course chez l'infirmière afin qu'elle t'ausculte. Je ne te lâche pas la main tout du long, m'attirant des regards de tous les autres du club autour de nous. Lorsqu'elle dit que tu peux rentrer, je décide de partir avec toi. Notre chauffeur nous emmène à la maison, également inquiet pour toi. Notre majordome te porte jusqu'en haut, n'en ayant déjà plus la force. Les jumelles arrivent et me sourient tristement avant de monter à ton chevet à leurs tours. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, hors de moi, furieux contre moi-même de ne pas t'avoir mieux surveillé.

Je décide d'appeler nos parents pour les mettre au courant mais encore une fois, la secrétaire m'annonce qu'ils sont indisponibles. Je lui demande de passer le message et lui raccroche au nez. Une fois cela finit, je cours jusqu'en haut et m'assois à côté de toi sur le lit. Tes yeux me paraissent si faibles lorsque les miens les croisent que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hors de moi.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

La question m'échappe, comme une bombe. Ce sont ces questions qui me tourmentent. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus attentif ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui subit cela ? J'entends le bourdonnement de mon téléphone, sûrement Mori et Honey qui me demandent des nouvelles. Haruhi aussi était très inquiète à ton sujet. Sans compter le sire et toutes les jeunes filles du club. Tu en as fait frémir énormément de peur. Je te vois avaler ta salive pour essayer de parler et t'écoute avec attention, caressant des cheveux pour t'y encourager.

 **\- Je veux arrêter.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'ai un blocage. Arrêter ? Se pourrait-il que tu veuilles arrêter notre pacte ? Mais de quel droit ? Quelle serait la cause de ta décision ? Je me lève et claque la porte en m'imaginant voir une fille te serrer dans ses bras et te dire des mots doux. T'imaginant lui faire l'amour comme je te l'ai fait, avec autant de tendresse que j'ai pu le faire. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que tu tombes amoureux ? Ou bien avais-tu compris mes réels sentiments à ton égard ? Peut-être te dégoutais-je ? Après tout, l'inceste est un acte immonde et égoïste, surtout si c'est avec sa copie parfaite.

 **...**

Je me tourne les pouces durant les cours sous le regard, je le vois bien, inquiet de Haruhi. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre la raison mais à la fin des cours, elle m'embarque avec elle pour nous promener sous le regard méfiant du Prince. Les autres décident de partir sans nous je ne sais où et nous continuons de nous promener alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : t'enserrer dans mes bras à jamais.

La demoiselle du club s'assoit sur un banc et je m'adosse à un arbre, comprenant qu'on va avoir une nouvelle discussion.

 **\- Hikaru, je vois bien que tu es nerveux et perdu. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne peux que t'aider, il est hors de question de rester impuissante face à ça. C'est à cause de Kaoru, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne vient plus à l'école depuis l'incident.**

 **\- Il ne me parle plus. Il m'évite même**.

Je serre les poings, refusant de pleurer par orgueil, et fusille un point indéterminé du regard. Je sens son étreinte autour de moi et la laisse faire, soulagé pour une quelconque raison qu'elle soit là. Elle me chuchote qu'elle est désolée et que je devrais essayer de te parler en te forçant la main. Pour tout te dire à propos de mes sentiments et de mon amour inconsidéré.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle propose de m'accompagner chez nous. Je mets mon casque pour me détendre et elle sourit, comprenant sûrement. Nous arrivons à la maison, elle avance jusqu'à ta chambre et s'arrête. Je refuse de voir tes yeux, ayant bien trop peur d'y voir du dégoût ou de la colère. La musique pulse dans mes oreilles et comble mon esprit, m'empêchant de penser à toi. Hélas ou heureusement, je ne saurai dire, je te jette un coup d'œil. Honey et les autres sont là, notre majordome et le gamin te plaquent au sol tant qu'ils peuvent, entourrés de sang.

Immédiatement je me jette dans la mêlée, les pousse et t'attrape les poignets, complètement dépassé par les évènements. J'en laisse même mon casque se fracasser au sol sans remords. Tu saignes abondamment et je leur ordonne de sortir. Ils obéissent alors que tu te calmes, j'ose l'espérer, à mon toucher. Tu pleures ma parole. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer hormis cette fameuse nuit où tout a basculé. Je te lève le menton mais tu refuses de me regarder. Ce dénis me rend fou, fou de voir que tu refuses d'avouer ce qui te tourmente, la raison de ces coupures et des dégâts de la chambre que tu as causé.

 **\- Kaoru, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es dans un état pareil à cause de quoi ? A cause de qui ? Qui a osé te faire du mal à ce point ? Kaoru, dis le moi !**

Tu refuses, ne pipant toujours mots et laissant ma peur et ma curiosité s'intensifier. Je t'en prie mon ange, raconte moi qui a pu te rendre dans un tel état ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Tu refuses encore, plaquant tes mains rouges ferrugineuses sur tes oreilles, les tâchant à leur tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder dans les yeux, te demandant à nouveau la cause de ton arrêt de notre pacte. Je te vois à nouveau pleurer, j'imagine les pires scénarios et l'idée que tu te sois fait mal avec le verre me rend malade. Tu me frappes avec ces mêmes poings meurtris et hurle à nouveau.

 **\- Tu es un traître! Sale égoïste, tu mens et tu m'as toujours menti ! Tu es dans le monde extérieur maintenant !**

 **\- Kaoru ?!**

Et là je me sens totalement partir ailleurs. Tu fais ce que je n'imaginerai pas même dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu m'annonces ces trois petits mots. Ces trois mots que j'ai toujours attendus, je le sais, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Depuis cette promesse et bien avant encore. Mon regard se voile à l'idée que tu aies autant souffert que moi à cause des mots que nous ne nous sommes jamais avoués durant ce temps, et inconsciemment je m'éloigne mais tu me pousses encore plus, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je me raidis et me rends compte soudain de ma réaction qui pouvait paraître compromettante dans le sens. Je te fixe avec autant de détermination que je le peux, pose ma main sur ta joue et fais la seule chose qui puisse te rassurer et me combler en cet instant. Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes qui sont humides et salées, t'attire contre mon torse afin de pouvoir les presser plus tendrement encore contre les tiennes. J'essaie par ce baiser de te passer tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, de te faire comprendre que tu ne dois plus pleurer puisque c'est réciproque. Une fois que je détache mes lèvres des tiennes, je lis dans tes yeux de la curiosité. Je prends conscience que peut-être mon baiser n'était pas assez explicite et essaie de m'expliquer, gêné au possible. Je te raconte alors tout. Pour les convictions d'Haruhi, pour mon amour pour toi.. Je n'omets que peu de détails inutiles.

Tu me regardes avec appréhension et peur, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur. Tu as peur que je réagisse mal vu ta réaction de dépendance. Au contraire mon amour, ça ne fait que renforcer ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ca me rassure de te savoir autant attaché à moi. Je suis désormais sûr et certain qu'aucune fille ne pourra te prendre à moi. Je sors de la chambre en souriant et regarde les autres brièvement, les rassurant comme je peux.

 **\- Il va mieux. On se verra à l'école.**

Haruhi me fixe et j'hoche la tête pour confirmer sa question muette. Elle sourit et emmène les autres sans explication hors de notre demeure. Je te rejoins ensuite et te trouve dans la salle de bain afin de panser des blessures. Les coupures ne me paraissent plus si affreuses, j'y vois plutôt ton amour mais le fait que tu en souffres me ravise. Je te caresse la joue et colle nos fronts.

 **\- Tu la prends avec moi, cette fois-ci ?**

Tu acceptes silencieusement avec des yeux brillants de mille feux. Je suis captivé par ceux-ci et te dévêtit sans les lâcher une seconde. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux et timide à la fois. J'ai l'impression de rêver et que mes rêves sont enfin devenus réalité. Tu es à mes côtés, partageant mon amour. C'est idéal. Je plaisante gentiment lorsque tu es contre moi dans la douche malgré mon inquiétude à propos de ta perte de poids. Tes joues qui rougissent et ton air intimidé finissent par me faire succomber. Je t'embrasse et caresse ta peau si douce alors que tu émets la plus jolie plainte au monde accompagnée de la voix la plus magnifique qui soit, malgré qu'elle soit fluette par l'effort qu'elle a produit juste avant.

 **\- Hikaru..**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que tu as besoin que je t'aime encore plus, tout comme je sais que nous succomberons tous les deux à cette mélodie parfaite qui se produit entre nos deux corps. Nous finissons par faire tendrement l'amour dans la douche, avec plus de douceur et d'amour dans nos gestes que jamais auparavant nous n'en avions eu.

Lorsque je t'emmène dans les draps, tu te blottis contre moi et me demande de rester à tes côtés. Je souris et caresse tes cheveux, embrasse tes paupières puis laisse nos corps s'emmêler dans leur union parfaite, leur position originelle. Ton cœur bat furieusement mais le mien n'est pas mieux. Ils sont synchronisés, réglés sur notre amour commun qui ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite, si on peut appeler ça une suite, de Folie Fraternelle. Une gentille personne m'a fait remarquer que le point de vue d'Hikaru serait intéressant à exploiter, je la remercie grandement pour m'avoir donné l'idée ! Je remercie également Léa qui est passée après toutes mes fautes d'orthographe (hum, très peu naturellement). J'avoue que j'ai pas pu résister à inclure Renge-chan dans cette partie-ci. En même temps, elle illustre très bien l'aspect déjanté de l'anime, on ne peut que l'adorer. À très bientôt !

CrazyChamalow


End file.
